Rebuilding a Family
by NEWSIES.x.LUVR
Summary: Natalia is a girl who works a Tibbys. She meets Cutie and her brother, life's good. But what happens when her psycho ex pushes his way back into her life? Will Race and Cutie be able to help her or will she be sucked into an inescapable hole? ON BREAK
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! BONJOUR!! ALOHA! ELLO! HEY! Sorry couldn't help myself . . . I really am not bothering with the whole Newsies accent (except a few things) because, let's face it, I suck . . . now if someone wants to go through the trouble, which I'm sure no one does, of translating/giving me the words that are said different, I'll be ecstatic but I highly doubt anyone wants/will do that. Oh and FYI Lawrah is pronounced Laura, it's just spelled cool . . . my friend thought it was pronounced, well honestly I don't know how she thought it was pronounced . . .**

**So, yeah, before I **_**really**_** start babbling, here's:**

Rebuilding a Family – Chapter One

**Enjoy. Oh yeah and I don't own anything you don't recognize!**

I sighed, looking at the man who held my possible future job in his hands. He gave me a once over, _again_. "I don't know."

"I promise, I wont do nothin' horrible," I practically begged, "I need this job, please mister." Boy did I ever. I got fired from my last job for getting into a fight with a guy who smacked my butt.

"Remind why ya got fired," he said, _again_, giving me a doubtful look.

"Mister, I don't let nobody take me for granted and I can keep the trouble out, please! Don't ya have a heart." I was getting to him, I could tell but there was still some doubt in his eyes. I really hoped I wouldn't have to count on my 'acting skills', as Lawrah would call them. I could feel the tears behind my eyes and the doubt disappeared.

"Alright, alright," he said, smiling, "Don't get all upset on me. I'll give you the job."

"Thank you, mister," I sniffled, wiping my eyes, "You're a good person." He smiled, ruffling my hair slightly before giving me an apron. As he disappeared into the back, I shuddered, shaking my head. I felt eyes on me and turned to see a guy, with a red bandanna hanging from his neck, smirking at me. I gave him my deadliest glare but he just shook his head, turning to talk to another guy who had hit him with a cane. "Anyone even thinks about touching my ass, I'll soak 'em." I heard a chuckle from behind me and turned to see my employer.

"You'd make a good Newsie, Miss Natalia," he smiled, "Most of them aren't as convincing as you."

"No, but-."

"Get to work," he laughed, throwing me a pad and pen, "No more tricks."

"Fine," I muttered, "And Mr. Tristan, my name is Nat, not Natalia."

"Well then, _Natalia_, you can call me Max." I glared at him slightly, but he only chuckled. "Get to work." I rolled my eyes, tying the apron around my waist, and started taking orders. As the day went on, I learned a lot about Max. He was actually quite a sweetheart. When I put up the last chair, I heard him mutter, "We weren't as crowded today."

"Huh," I muttered, not exactly paying attention to what he had said, "Well, if that's all, I'll be leaving."

"Oh yeah, be sure to be here by six tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, see ya tomorrow," I muttered, stifling a yawn, "And Max, thanks for the job."

"No problem Natalia."

"Nat," I muttered before leaving, hearing him chuckle. I pulled my coat tighter around me and started my walk home. I loved Manhattan, besides the crazy carriage drivers whose goal in life is to run me over, it's a great city. As I looked around, I saw a Newsie and remembered that I had told Lawrah I'd buy her one. I jogged up to the boy and flashed a penny in his face, "One pape please."

"O' course," he smiled, handing me one, "'ave a nice day, miss." I smiled, nodding to him in return. It was too cold to sing, let alone talk. Quickly, I made my way home, and found a bowl of soup waiting on the table for me.

"How was job hunting today, Nat?" a voice asked from the living room.

"I fown un," I said, my mouth full of soup. A laugh came from behind me and I turned to see Lawrah Franklin's smiling face. Swallowing, I muttered, "I, uhm, found one."

"So where is this job?" she asked, bustling around the kitchen with a pad of paper.

"Tibby's," I said before I took another mouthful, "Da Newsey's 'angut."

"I can't understand you when you're mouth is full, darling," she laughed, "try again."

"I said," I sighed, looking at her, "Tibby's, the Newsies hang out."

"I was supposed to figure that out," she asked smiling.

"I wasn't expecting ya to," I muttered, kissing her cheek, "I'm goin' ta bed."

"G'night, Nat."

"Night Lawrah," I smiled. When I got to my room, I flopped down on my bed. I loved Lawrah, like family, but that was just it, she wasn't. She took me in when my family . . . well, let's just say they went wrong. She was like the mother I never had and she was damn good at it too, but as I got older, I insisted that I pay her back somehow. She told me no so many times but I finally got her with my brilliant shopping plan. You see, I would buy the groceries and she would cook them, keeping a roof over my head and I told her that if she every needed my money, it was hers but she refused. "Too much damn pride," I muttered, sleepily, drifting off to dreamy la-la land.


	2. Chapter 2

Rebuilding a Family – Chapter Two

"SHIT I'M LATE!" I yelled, jumping out of bed. I high-tailed my butt out the door for my week old job. I ignored the 'Look, mom, crazy lady' looks I got as I sprinted down the street in a half buttoned shirt and really uncomfortable pants.

"Cutting it close, Natalia," Max's amused voice chimed as I came in the door with half a minute to spare. I let out an exasperated sigh, letting myself fall in the nearest bar chair. I fixed my shirt and felt someone sit in front of me.

"A bit of a mess today, huh?" a voice chuckled.

"Shut it David," I growled, finally done with the shirt.

"Natalia, get to work," Max said, throwing an apron at me. As I stood, I heard David burst out laughing and turned around, giving him my best 'crazy man?' look but he pointed at my pants, still laughing.

"Aw man," I whined, pulling at my _backwards_ pants. I climbed behind to bar-like-thing and pulled off my pants, holding them in front of me, glaring at them slightly, to put them on the right way. When I climbed back over the bar-like-thing, I smacked David upside the head, causing him to chock on his own spit.

"Are you laughing at my dying?" David asked after his 'near death experience', ahem, yeah right.

"Yeah, pretty much," I laughed.

"Shows what a friend you are," he muttered.

"Well, ya do hang out with those guys," I said, pointing in Cowboy's direction, who I hadn't officially met but I asked David about him.

"Are you saying I pick bad friends?" he smirked. I shrugged.

"Well, I mean ya've only known me for a week," I muttered, "Ya just can't judge a person's character that fast."

"In general or-."

"Nah, just you."

"I resent that."

"Good, maybe now she'll get to work," Max said, giving me a slight glare, at which I rolled my eyes, "One day Nat-."

"Yeah, I know," I muttered, "I'll get me-self in trouble. Story of my life. Lawrah tells me all the time, not to talk with my mouth full and that I hafta – Push– alright already, I'm getting to work! Jeez." I walked over to where David had gone to, wait how'd he get there . . . oh god, never mind. "What can I getchya fellas?"

"Well," one with a cane started but David hit him, shaking his head, "Hey Mouth, I ain't afraid of no broad and how dare ya assume I was gonna say sumtin like dat ta dis wonderful lady."

"Woman, thing," David coughed, earning a smack on the arm, he clutched it, "Jeez, Nat, I was just kidding."

"Yeah well if ya get me fired, you'll get more than a smack," I muttered, plastering a smile on my face as I turned to the rest of the group, "Last time nicely, What can I getchya fellas?" Cowboy smirked as the others started to mutter to each other.

"We'll just 'ave our usual," he said, "Max knows it."

"Max," I said annoyed, "Why am I takin' orders if you already know what they want?"

"Ya hafta get paid for somethin' don't chya," he laughed.

"You're a cruel, evil little man," I muttered, taking the plates he gave me, "Where to?"

"The table ya just came from, Natalia," Max smiled, "How 'bout ya just take orders from people who aren't regulars?"

"But I don't-."

"Ya will," he said then added dramatically, "I have faith in ya."

"Alright fine, but 'til then, can ya tell me who to take orders for," I asked, sighing. He nodded and I smiled gratefully, picking up the plates again. As I returned to the table, I saw two new people, a girl and a guy. Cowboy had his arm around her and the guy with the cane was cracking up with the new guy. "Here's ya food."

"Nat," I heard David say before I left, "Don't you want to meet the guys?"

"I find the less people known, the easier life is," I muttered quickly before turning around.

"Pardon?"

"Sure," I growled, knowing he had heard me, and fixed an annoyed glare on him.

"Well, I'll start," Cowboy laughed, "Since Davey is preoccupied. Jack Kelly." I nodded at him. He gestured to the girl next to him, "This is my girl, Sarah, Davey's sister." She smiled at me and I returned the gesture.

"I'se Spot Conlon," the guy with the cane, who was to my left and he took my hand, kissing it, "Brooklyn."

"Charming," I laughed; he flashed me a smile.

"Dis tight-wad is Racetrack Higgins," Spot said, elbowing the guy in the stomach. He looked up and I was met with a pair of beautiful chocolate eyes. He gave me a distracted smile before, looking back down at the newspaper in his hands. I'd have to ask David about him.

"And this is my brother, Les," David smiled, ruffling the youngest of the group's hair.

"Please ta meet ya," I smiled, "I'm Natalia Smith."

"But if you call her that, she'll hit you."

"Mouth why can't ya be normal, like the rest of us, and just say soak, it ain't that hard."

"Spot, did ya just call yourself normal?" Cowboy, well Jack, asked, laughing. I left them to have their argument and was hounded by Max with tons more plates. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Rebuilding a Family – Chapter Three

"Go take your break Nat," Max said, cleaning the bar top.

"Thanks, Max," I yawned, sitting at the bar, "You got ta deck of cards?" He nodded, ducking behind the bar but suddenly appeared, sliding the cards to me.

"Solitaire?" he asked after a while.

"Helps me with my head aches," I muttered, "And clearing my head." I heard him chuckled and smiled, taking a sip of water he had set down beside me. "Thanks."

"No problem." He went back to cleaning out glasses and I vaguely heard the door ring. Practically glaring at the cards, I didn't notice someone sit next to me.

"What chya playin'?"

"Holy shit," I muttered, jumping before looking at the little girl and seeing Max's stern look, "I said crap, Max. Honestly, _sheesh_." He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything and I glanced at the little girl before going back to my game.

"Sorry," the girl muttered.

"For what?" I asked, glancing at her again.

"For almost getting ya in trouble," she sighed, playing with her fingers.

"Don't worry about it, Cutie, all's good," I smiled; she smiled back.

"So what are ya playin'?" she asked again.

"Solitaire," I muttered, placing a red six of spades in its spot.

"Huh?"

"It's a card game."

"Oh, like poker?"

"Nah, it's nothin' like poker," I laughed, looking at her, "Ya wanna learn how ta play?"

"I can't count good."

"Well," I corrected out of habit, then wrinkled my nose, stupid Lawrah and her stupid grammar.

"Well what?" the girl asked uncertainly.

"Well, sure," I smiled, "I can teach ya ta count too if ya want." She nodded enthusiastically and I laughed. "Alright, Cutie, we'll learn with these cards. Now put dem in order da best ya can."

"I'm Charlie, by the way," she said, looking over the cards.

"Nat," I muttered, biting my nails. I couldn't get that Newsie out of my mind and it was really bugging me.

"Done." I looked down at her work.

"Alright, well first off," I started, explaining to her the best way I knew how to count.

"Ya know, if Race caught ya teachin' her how ta play poker, he'd kill ya," a voice informed me.

"Well, it's a good thing she ain't teaching me how ta play poker ain't it, Blink," Charlie said sassily, "Mind ya own business." I laughed and went back to correcting her number counting skills but after a while, I heard the bell ring.

"Oh, Nat, dis is my brother, Anthony."

"Hey there," I muttered, still looking at the cards.

"Charlie, we've got to go."

"But Tony," the little girl whined.

"Charlie, c'mon," the guy said seriously, I turned to see the Newsie from before.

"Don't worry, Cutie, we can do this another time," I smiled, "I'm sure ya brother has something important ta tell ya." She pulled a face but followed her brother.

"Her name's Charlie."

"I know, I ain't stupid, thank ya very much," I told him annoyed. He glared at me but I rolled my eyes, flipping him off when Charlie wasn't looking. So much for trying to get to know that jerk.


	4. Chapter 4

Rebuilding a Family – Chapter Four

After getting quite a long lecture from Max, I got back to work but instead of walking home slowly and enjoying the scenery, I practically sprinted because it was so _cold_! When I got in, shivering, I heard Lawrah laugh and I rolled my eyes. "Too cold to handle?"

"Eh," I shrugged, walking into the kitchen, "Ya know ya spoil me right?"

"You're family Nat, how many times do I have to say it?" she smiled.

"Till I accept it I guess," I laughed, sitting down and eating.

"So how was work?"

"Eh," I shrugged, "I was almost late-."

"Yes, I heard that."

"Sorry," I muttered, spooning some mashed potatoes into my mouth, "But anyway, I met this little girl. Her name's Charlie. She's da cutest girl I've seen since my pictures," this made Lawrah laugh, "No but in all serious, her brother is a tight-wad and I called her a pet name that suited her fine and he was all, 'her name is Charlie'," I did a really high-pitched voice, making Lawrah laugh, "so I gave him the bird."

"You did what?"

"I gave him a bird," I said, chewing slowly, "It's dis thing people . . . it's a sling-shot thing, ya wouldn't unda-stand."

"Oh," she smiled, knowingly.

"Alright, fine," I sighed, "but Cutie wasn't lookin' so it wasn't _dat_ bad." Lawrah laughed as the doorbell sounded and I turned to the rest of my dinner. As I was on the last bite, I heard Lawrah call for me. "Comin'!" As I came into the hallway, I saw an extremely wet little girl standing in the doorway. "Cutie?!" She let out a whimper and ran to me, giving me a huge hug. "Hey now, what's wrong?"

"H-he d-doesn't w-want m-me," she sobbed, "H-he's m-making me g-go stay w-with Mouth. I don't wanna!"

"Oh sweetie, I'm sure you're mistaken," Lawrah said softly, kneeling so she was eyelevel with a hysterical little girl.

"Me too," I nodded, "He seems like he loves ya a whole lot. C'mon let's get ya warm and dry."

"And some food in that belly of yours," Lawrah grinned, making Cutie laugh slightly. I took her hand and sent Lawrah a grateful look, she smiled and went into the kitchen.

"Now, why don't ya explain ta me what's goin' on?" I ask softly, rubbing her down with a towel.

"He says dat I can't stay at da lodging house, so I had to go ta Mouth's."

"Why do people call him that?" I asked laughing.

"Cause he's one of da only newsies with a whole brain," she giggled. I smiled, tapping her nose, and picked her up, setting her on my bed.

"How'se about I braid your hair?" She nodded enthusiastically and I picked up my brush. When I was done with the first braid, Lawrah came in with Cutie's plate and told us she was going to bed. "Night."

"Good night girls, don't stay up too late." I smiled and finished braiding Cutie's hair.

"Alright, you'll be sleepin' in my bed and I'll be sleepin-."

"With me?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure," I smiled, hugging her.

"Thanks Nat."

"No problem Cutie, just promise me somethin'," Cutie nodded, "Ya won't run away again, ya brother's probably worried sick." She looked at me sadly but I hugged her again. "Let's sleep. I gotta work tomorrow." She nodded and we crawled under the covers. "Night, Cutie."

"Night Nat."


	5. Chapter 5

Rebuilding a Family – Chapter Five

**Racetrack's POV**

"I'm sure she's fine," Spot reassured me.

"But she's neva dun dis before!" I practically yelled.

"It don't mean she neva would," Jack pointed out. I let out an annoyed growl, slamming my head on the table but felt someone tap my shoulder. I shrugged them off but they pulled my hand.

"Tony!"

"Charlie?!" I yelled, sitting up straight but jumping at her with a hug, "Where da hell have ya been?"

"Jeez, don't get ya panties in a twist," Charlie said, rolling her eyes, making Spot laugh, "I was with Nat."

"Who?"

"Ya know, Nat, she taught me how ta count good." I rolled my eyes, not even bothering to correct her but stood and made my way over to the bar.

"Who da hell do ya think ya are takin' my sista-."

"Whoa, hold up now," the girl, Nat, cut me off, "I didn't take nobody. She came ta my house, wet and cryin'."

"Jus stay away from her," I growled annoyed.

"Fuck if it means keepin' ya away from me, with ya breath, I will." I stared at her, long and hard, before walking back over to Charlie and pulling her out of Tibby's.

"Stay away from her," I muttered after a while. She frowned, yanking her arm out of my hand.

"You ain't gonna tell me what ta do no more Tony," she said annoyed, "I can make my own decisions."

"Charlie, you're only ten," I shot back, "Ya donno what ya want." We finally got to Davey's but when I looked at her, I felt somewhat guilty. She had inherited our mother's stubbornness. "Charlie, I'll visit. I promise."

"Sure ya will."

"I will!"

"Whatever, Tony," she rolled her eyes, starting up the stairs.

"Dat girl's a bad influence on ya, Charlie."

"She ain't!"

"Den how comes she convinced ya-."

"She didn't convince me, Tony, I went," her words cutting me deep.

"Ya ran-."

"Yeah, Tony, I rans away," she said coldly, "Ya don't listen ta me no more."

"Sure I do Charlie," I said softly, raising my hand to touch her cheek, but she turned her face, "Look Charlie, maybe I haven't done da greatest things, but I've always done what I thinks best." Her glare at the ground sharpened and I let out a sigh. "Char, I know ya don't want me ta do dis, but I hafta."

"No," she growled, shifting her glare at me, "You don't." She knocked on the door and Davey came to the door but she pushed past him, making him look at me.

"Didn't go well, huh?"

"Well, what else am I supposed ta do?" I asked annoyed, "She can't stay at da boardin' house and deres no where else. I can't win with her!"

"Stubborn?"

"As hell," I muttered, "I gotta get ta work, see ya round Dave."

"Yeah, see ya Race."

"Hey Dave?" he turned to look at me, "Take care o' her." He smiled, nodding and went back inside as I walked in the opposite direction. This was gonna be hard.


	6. Chapter 6

Rebuilding a Family – Chapter Six

**Nat's POV**

"Nat!" but it was too late, the glass I was cleaning had fallen, "Nat, were ya even payin' attention?"

"Sorry Max," I muttered, picking up a rag and starting to clean it up.

"Would ya mind tellin' me what is preoccupying ya mind that ya're breakin' my dishes?" he asked, helping me clean up the glass.

"It's been three weeks Max," I muttered, "Race's miserable and I ain't seen Cutie."

"Ah, so ya care?"

"I'm worried," I said annoyed, shooting him a 'don't even try' glare.

"Well whatever ya're feelin', wait til ya're done cleaning da glasses."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm serious, Natalia."

"I will Max," I sighed, standing, only to be met by David, making me jump back, "Dave, don't do dat ta me!" He grinned sheepishly and sat down, looking like he wanted to say something.

"I hafta get somethin' from Medda, I'll be back layta," Max muttered, not really paying attention to David.

"Whaza matta Dave?" I asked as soon as Max left.

"It's Charlie," he sighed, flicking some glass of the counter.

"Don't do dat! We jus picked it up."

"Sorry," he muttered, "But she's jus so sad. It's like she's tryin' ta kill herself." I gave him a dark look. "She won't eat, Les says she don't sleep, and she ain't talkin' ta any o' us. She ain't lettin' Race near her-."

"I was wonderin' why he looked so out o' it."

"He's stopped comin' all ta-gether. I don think she realizes what he does for her."

"She's only ten Dave."

"But still Nat,-."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"Come talk ta her."

"What, why?"

"Cause she likes ya, c'mon, please."

"Fine, after work," I muttered. He smiled at me gratefully and I got back to work. When I looked up, I saw a miserable look Racetrack walking through the door and, when he wasn't looking, I gave him a small sad smile. Dave followed where I was looking and smiled, when I saw him, I glared. "Don't even think that."

"C'mon, Nat, he's a good fella."

"Don't need or want it."

"What's dat mean?"

"Forget it, Dave, I jus don like him."

"Why not?"

"He's a jerk."

"Nat-."

"Jus stop Dave, alright," I snapped annoyed. He looked at me slightly surprised but I walked off, clearing the rest of the tables. Finally the place cleared out and stacked the chairs on the tables, as I was finishing up, Max walked in.

"Took longa den I expected."

"Uh-huh, sure, ya gots lipstick on ya collar," I smiled. He checked it but glared at me when he found none, making me laugh. As I turned to the bar again, I saw Dave still sitting there. "I forgot ya were dere." He smiled and we left for his house.

"Hey Nat," he muttered and I looked him but he was looking at the ground.

"Yeah."

"I didn't mean ta give ya such a hard time earlier."

"Don worry 'bout it Dave," I smiled, bumping his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled. "Thanks Dave."

"For what?" he asked laughing slightly.

"Well, lord knows I ain't got da best temper and it ain't dat easy for me ta get ta know people cause o' it. What I mean, Dave, is: thanks for puttin' up with me. I know I can be a little-."

"Rough?" he suggested, "Eccentric?"

"Very funny, Smart-Man," I muttered, "But sure, I know I can be a little much."

"No problem Nat," he smiled, "Thanks for puttin' up with me too." I laughed, shaking my head, and we continued walking, him telling me more about his little brother. "Here we are."

"Dis is ya home?" I asked, looking at the apartment building. He nodded and I smiled. "It's nice."

"It ain't much but it's-."

"Home, yeah I know." He opened the door and greeted an older woman who was busy over a stove. When he introduced me, I smiled and he told her why we were there. She nodded, understandingly and Dave led me down a short hallway.

"Hey Charlie, you gots a visitor," Dave said through the door, then informed me, "It's locked." After a few more attempts, I asked if I could try, "Knock ya-self out." I smiled but knocked on the door.

"Hey, Cutie, ya in there?"

"Nat?" a small voice asked.

"Yeah, open up, Cutie, we gots ta talk," I said smiling and heard the door being unlocked. It slowly opened and revealed Cutie's eye.


	7. Chapter 7

Rebuilding a Family – Chapter Seven

When she saw it was really me, she threw the door open and tackled me with a hug. Sure, I hadn't known the kid that long but you know when there's a connection with someone and you can feel it but can't explain it. That's what I had with her. "Would ya like ta explain why ya ain't eatin'?"

"I couldn't," she sobbed into my shirt, "Afta I did dat ta Tony, I couldn't."

"What happened?" I asked softly, "Whad ya do ta Race?"

"I was actin' so bad, I wouldn't talks ta him and den I neva said bye. I couldn't face him and I felt so horrible, I couldn't eat. I felt too bad."

"She's been not seein' 'im too," David stated earning another sob from Cutie, making me glare at him and he 'surrendered', walking away.

"Race ain't mad at ya, ya know," I said quietly, gently rubbing her back, "He's been real upset, like he don't know what ta do with 'imself. Cutie, you'se gots ta eat, you'se real skinny. Too skinny."

"I know, but I can't," she whispered.

"Ya really feel dat bad?" I asked softly and she nodded, "Why don you come ova ta my house? Lawrah can make ya some good food and we can sort somethin' out. Aight?"

"Really?"

"Cutie, trust me when I say, Lawrah would freak if she knew ya ain't eatin'."

"She don even know me."

"I know, but she cares," I whispered, kneeling eye level, "Me too."

"Really?" I laughed and nodded as she gave me another hug.

"Let's go ask David," I smiled, picking her up. Cutie kept a firm grip on my neck as we walked into the kitchen and David smiled. "Can Cutie stay at my place?"

"It's up to my mudda," he said, pointing to the lady at the stove.

"Oh, hello dear," the woman smiled warmly, "I'se Mrs. Jacobs and you must be little Charlotte, I don't think we'se met yet."

"Yeah," Cutie said quietly.

"So, uh, can she stay at my house?"

"Of course," Mrs. Jacobs replied brightly and I almost laughed. I told Cutie to go get her things and thank Mrs. Jacobs. She did both and then we were off to Lawrah's.


End file.
